


Librarian Meet Cute

by BourbonBoredom



Category: Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: F/M, Oneshot, Prompt inspired, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 09:03:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17019768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BourbonBoredom/pseuds/BourbonBoredom
Summary: A Quick oneshot inspired by a prompt on tumblr about Clyde Logan meeting his girlfriend in a place that was not his bar! Challenge accepted, that bookworm meets a girl at a library!





	Librarian Meet Cute

-Going to the public library was just another part of Clyde’s schedule, right next to things like grocery shopping and going to work.  
  
-He enjoyed spending mornings in the quiet building, finding it to be a retreat after especially trying nights at work. He’d spend hours in the stacks looking for new reading material, taking a special interest in books that would let him escape his reality, even if for a few moments.    
  
-The tradition began after he got back from his second tour in Iraq. After his trans-radial amputation and his transfer to a more-local medical center, he spent a lot of time recovering in that tiny hospital room. He didn’t have much to do between physical therapy appointments and check-ups, he got bored of tv pretty quickly, and he talking to his family was difficult when they’d jump to help him if he so much as breathed the wrong way. 

-He took to reading, picking up anything he could find in the hospital. Sometimes it was just magazine articles, but patients and their families often left books behind, giving him something more substantial. When he was finally released, he asked his sister to take him to the library so he could have new reading material.

-The first thing Clyde checked out was a book he was supposed to read in high school but never actually did. He did well enough in school, but spent most of his time goofing off instead of committing to schoolwork. He checked it out and brought it home, finishing it in a few short days. He went back to return it and checked out another. And then another.   
  
-He quickly made friends with the old librarian who worked there. She was sweet elderly lady who always asked about him and his family. She appreciated that he always brought back his books on time, and that he was the most considerate lender she’d encountered.  
  
-Clyde would even even run errands for her from time to time, helping her with groceries and sometimes taking care of her garden if she went out-of-state to visit her grandchildren.  
  
-One day he walked in holding his latest return, only to see no one at the front desk. He found this strange, seeing as the librarian was almost always there to greet him. He began walking around the stacks to see if he could find her.  
  
-He found you instead, trying to put a book away on the top shelf. You couldn’t quite reach, standing on your toes on top of the bottom shelf. The book began to slip from your hand and he caught it before it could fall and hit you.  
  
-He tucked the book away on the shelf, not noticing your face as you looked up to to see who had rescued you. You froze as you saw the very tall, and very handsome, man over you. He looked  _good_ in his black jeans and button down shirt, sleeves rolled up to show off a forearm tattoo. You squeaked out a thanks and he waved it off, simply saying it was no trouble.  
  
-When he asked where he could find the librarian you informed him that she had taken some extended time off to visit her grandkids. You were the replacement librarian, who had recently graduated from a nearby college with your MLS.  
  
-You have him follow you to the desk so he can return his book. When he hands it to you, you notice 1) his prosthetic hand, which you think better of commenting on, and 2) the book he’s holding. It’s one of your favorites. You start to gush about it, and he’s caught off guard. This cute girl likes the same book as him??? You’re talking to him about it??? He talks back shyly, not wanting to scare you off with enthusiasm.   
  
-You recommend a similar book to him, telling him that you think he’ll like it. He accepts and walks out with his new book and a very red face. He gets home and starts reading immediately. You were right, he loved the book. He was done in almost a day, nearly missing his shift at the bar because he was so engrossed.   
  
-He comes back in a few days instead of his usual week. He’s low-key excited to see you sitting at the desk. You smile when you see him, eager to ask what he thought of the book. He tells you how much he enjoyed it, asking if you had anymore recommendations. You did.   
  
-And so began a friendship based on books. His library trips became more frequent, partially because he’s going through books quicker and partially because of the cute librarian. He begins writing little notes about the books on post-it notes, sticking them on the inside cover for you. Just little observations or favorite quotes from his reading.  
  
-You never tell him you notice them but you start writing your own notes, sticking them into books before you give them to him. Just silly little things that make him smile whenever he opens a new book. He starts hanging them up in his room.

-This goes back and forth for weeks until one day he comes in with the intent of asking you out. He’s nervous.  _So damn nervous_. He doesn’t want to scare you off, intensely afraid that he’s misread any flirting between the two of you. He gets to checkout, where you look happy to see him. You recommend a new book for him to read, which he accepts as always.   
  
-He’s just about to ask you out when the words get stuck in his throat. He can’t bring himself to do it, telling himself you were leagues above him and that you probably already had a boyfriend, the he was just kidding himself and shouldn’t embarrass himself by trying. He walks out feeling pretty down on himself, book in hand.   
  
-He gets home and opens the front cover to look for your usual note. There isn’t one. His heart drops, thinking he’s done something to offend you. But he reads the book anyways, valuing your opinion. But in the back of his mind, he can’t stop thinking about what he might have done wrong.  
  
-It’s almost five in the morning when he gets off of his shift. Between having a bad night at work and being unable to stop thinking about you, he couldn’t sleep, and so he reads. He turned to a new chapter and sees a post-it note stuck to it. The first sentence of the chapter sets the tone for it taking place in a coffee shop, with the edge of the post-it note highlighting a particularly romantic line. The post-it note had a phone number scribbled on it. Her phone number. 

-Clyde’s heart skips a beat when he sees the numbers written across the little piece of paper. He has to stop himself from texting you right then and there, making himself wait at least until the sun was up. He carefully peels the post-it off the page and places it on his nightstand next to his phone as he gets back into bed. He tries to get some sleep, grin plastered on his face.

-You get a text message the next morning, hearing your phone ping just as you’re about to get in your car and head to work. You had been checking your phone way too often, waiting to see if he would get the hint and text you. 

-You knew the post-it was hidden almost halfway through the book but Clyde was a fast reader, right? So he’d have to come across it soon, right? You had to keep your phone across the room from you for most of the day in order to keep from freaking out.

-But there it was, the text from a new number, Clyde’s number! You quickly read over the message. He knew of a little coffee shop in town, and he could take you there when you got off work, if you’d like.

-You text back, maybe a little too quick, that you can’t wait! He replied, maybe a little too quick, that he’d pick you up at 5. You could barely focus on work, practically skipping out the door at closing time.

-And there he was, Clyde Logan, waiting for you by his car right outside the library. You nervously waved before walking over, both of you obviously trying to contain huge smiles and you greet one another and head off on your first date.

\- The coffee dates become a regular thing, with him bringing you coffee at work when your schedules don’t match up. Soon, you start going on other kinds of dates.

\- Years later, after moving in together and being the happiest you’ve ever been in your life, Clyde slides a new book your way one evening. You open the front cover, finding a post-it note on the inside cover.  _‘Will you marry me?’_  it read.

-You look to your boyfriend in shock, he’s already down on one knee, a ring box in his hand. He smiles up at you, hopeful that you’ll join him on this next great adventure. 


End file.
